Jack Laufer
Jack Laufer (born 1954) is the actor who played the Royal Children's Hospital doctor in J.J. Abrams' sequel . Laufer is known for his recurring roles as the Homeless Hungarian in the comedy series Huff (2004-2006) where he worked with series regular Anton Yelchin and as Frank Keller in the award winning drama series Mad Men (2010 and 2012). On the latter one he worked with Trek alumni Erin Cummings, Jim Jansen, Ray Proscia, Deborah Lacey, and Lawrence Pressman. Laufer made his television debut in a 1990 episode of ''Law & Order'' which also featured Francis Guinan and Josh Pais. He then appeared in episodes of Civil Wars (1993, with Jefrey Alan Chandler, Julie Cobb, and Renata Scott), Murder She Wrote (1993, with Reiner Schöne), Columbo (1993, with William Shatner, Molly Hagan, and Brian Markinson), Diagnosis Murder (1994, with Ray Buktenica and Christopher Doyle), L.A. Law (1993 and 1994, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Joanna Cassidy, Matt McCoy, Marjorie Monaghan, Norman Large, and Marie Marshall), One West Waikiki (1994, with Vaughn Armstrong, Daphne Ashbrook, Katherine Moffat, and Carey Scott), Pride & Joy (1995, with Julie Warner and Susan Gibney), and The Jeff Foxworthy Show (1995 and 1996, with Dakin Matthews, Bibi Besch, and Bill Erwin). During this time, Laufer also had supporting roles in the drama Lost in Yonkers (1993), the television drama And the Band Played On (1993, with David Clennon, Ronald Guttman, Ken Jenkins, Dakin Matthews, Lawrence Monoson, Jeffrey Nordling, Saul Rubinek, Rico Bueno, Reg E. Cathey, John Durbin, Richard Fancy, Keythe Farley, Jeff Hayenga, Thomas Kopache, Clyde Kusatsu, Rob LaBelle, and Angela Paton), 's science fiction thriller Ghost in the Machine (1993, with Ken Thorley, Clayton Landey, Charles Haugk, and Rick Scarry), and the television war drama The Man Who Captured Eichmann (1996, with Nicolas Surovy and Joel Brooks). In 1997, he portrayed the recurring role of Dr. Gerald Braun in four episodes of 's drama series The Practice and worked with fellow Star Trek alumni Craig Wasson, Natalija Nogulich, James Greene, Robin Gammell, Michael Harney, Mickey Cottrell, Willie Garson, Jerry Sroka, Richard McGonagle, Miriam Flynn, Charles Cooper, Dierk Torsek, Barbara Tarbuck, and Karen Landry. Further television work includes guest roles in Nothing Sacred (1997), NYPD Blue (1997, with Gordon Clapp and Michael Buchman Silver), Promised Land (1998), Touched by an Angel (1998, with Bruce Davison), DiResta (1998), Judging Amy (1999, with Nicholas Cascone), and Chicago Hope (1999, with Stephen Lee and Scott Klace) and recurring roles in Any Day Now (1999-2000, with John P. Connolly, Steve Rankin, Richard Penn, and Gina Hecht) and Crossing Jordan (2002, with Miguel Ferrer, Brad William Henke, Wallace Shawn, and Robert Duncan McNeill). In 2001, Laufer appeared in the crime thriller The Learning Curve, with Tim Ransom, Michael Horton, and Brian Simpson. Beside featured parts in the science fiction film The Day After Tomorrow (2004, with Aaron Lustig and Mark Thompson), the television drama Sweet Nothing in My Ear (2008, with Rosemary Forsyth, Shelby Leverington, Barry Wiggins, Page Leong, Colby French, and John Rubinstein), and the television documentary Proposition 8 Trial Re-Enactment (2010, with Adrienne Barbeau, Gregory Itzin, Kate McNeil, Armin Shimerman, Kitty Swink, and Todd Waring), Laufer also worked on Mister Sterling (2003, with Nicole Forester), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004, with Chelsea Bond), Frasier (2004, with Kelsey Grammer), J.J. Abrams' Alias (2005, with Rachel Nichols and Victor Garber), The Closer (2006, with Raymond Cruz, Ray Wise, Raphael Sbarge, and Concetta Tomei), Criminal Minds (2008, with Wil Wheaton), and Cold Case (2009, with Jeff Kober). More recently, Laufer appeared in episodes of Castle (2011), Modern Family (2012), and The Mentalist (2012, with Susan Gibney). External links * * Category:Performers Category:Film performers